


A busy day in med bay

by liionne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's injured and Bones is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A busy day in med bay

There were times, in Med Bay, when Bones got so bored that he could tear his own hair out and sew it back on just for something to do. He would pace up and down the room of his office, pausing to look out of the door - which was always open - every so often, to make sure no one had sneaked in with their leg in their hand waiting for attention without him noticing. He would drum his fingers on every available surface and spin around on the desk behind his chair until relief arrived, and he could go back to his room and try not to cry with the boredom he had just had to put himself through.

Today was not one of those days.

He almost wished today was one of those days.

He was in the ship's hospital from 8am that morning, and it looked to be a slow start to the day. There were no awaiting casualties. He sat down behind his desk ready to start the day, although still sleepy from the restless night he'd had. He never fell asleep at his post, but he felt close to it by 12 o'clock, when there had been no patients and not even any paperwork to fill out. It was about time for relief to arrive so he could go to lunch, when he noticed a very familiar form stood in the ship's hospital.

"Commander?" Bones asked, raising an eyebrow has he stepped out of his office and into the med bay.

"Dr. McCoy." Spock nodded. 

"What is it?" Bones asked. The Vulcan stood with his hands behind his back, looking normal, as healthy as ever. Bones couldn't figure out why he was here. 

"I had a particularly nasty fall when exiting the shower this morning and have cut my leg. I thought it best to come straight here." Spock said.

Bones shook his head a little. Anyone else would've been in obvious pain. Not Spock, though. With something like a sigh, Bones ordered him to "Take a seat on one of the beds, and let me see it". He grabbed some hypospray, for pain relief, a tube of antibacterial cream, for cleaning the wound, and some bandages. When he saw it, he grimaced.

"My god, man." He muttered, completely shocked by what he saw. "This is about an inch deep."

"As I said, it was a particularly nasty fall." Spock said calmly.

With a roll of his eyes, Bones turned to grab a sterile needle and thread for stitching. But first, he jabbed Spock in the neck with the Hypospray, so that he wouldn't feel any pain during the procedure. Bones timed 30 seconds on his watch before beginning the procedure. 

He was a few stitches in when there were more footsteps approaching the doctor and his patient. They sounded light and clippy, and Bones had an idea of who they belonged to. He looked up to see Lieutenant Uhura walking towards him, her hair swishing from left to right over her shoulder. She stopped when she saw what Bones was doing.

"Oh my God," She murmured. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She rushed to the bedside to look over Bones' shoulder.

The Doctor exhaled through gritted teeth. "Can you not do that whole couple thing while I'm in the middle of a procedure? Thank you."

To his surprise, Uhura backed off. She stood against the bed next to Spock's, and watched with pursed lips as Bones finished the procedure. Spock sat calmly the entire time, much to McCoy's annoyance. He bandaged the stitches up, just to make sure they would be okay.

"Sit there for a while, Spock." McCoy said. "I'll monitor you for a little while, and I'll tell you when you're free to go."

"Lieutenant?" He asked, turning his attention to Uhura. 

"I came looking for him." She said quietly.

"She's lying." Spock informed him.

McCoy looked back to Spock, who was looking at Uhura. McCoy sighed, yet again, and looked to Uhura. "Are you lying?" He asked.

Uhura nodded. She pursed her lips. "I think I've sprained my wrist." She said.

Bones took a few steps towards her, and held both wrists out, examining them. "How did you do it?" He asked, turning each arm over in turn.

"Practicing hand to hand combat," She said. "I fell, and put my hands out to stop me."

"Definitely a sprain." McCoy nodded. He walked to a freezer in the corner of the room and pulled out an ice pack. He placed it on Uhura's wrist; she flinched at the cold. "No more physical activity for the next 48 hours, minimum. Keep the ice pack on your wrist for about 20 minutes every two to three hours. Make sure you don't fall asleep with it on. If you think you need another one just come back and I'll give you another. I'm going to give you a crepe bandage, it'll keep the wound- Jim!?" 

Bones looked up to see a harrowed-looking Jim clutching his arm in pain. He sighed, again, and told him to sit down on a bed.

"Dislocated my shoulder." Jim grimaced.

"How did you manage that?" Bones asked.

"Does it matter!?" Jim cried. "Just fix it!"

Bones pressed his lips into a thin line and grabbed another hypospray, jabbing it into Jim's neck before grabbing a small, hand held scanner, which he ran over the shoulder in question. "Definitely dislocated, but it looks as if you got lucky, none of the tissues are broken." He put the scanner down on a small bedside table and looked at Jim. "Pain relief should be kicking in now-"

"Doctor, I really need to get back to the bridge." Uhura interrupted.

Bones sighed, turning back to Uhura. He looked at Kirk. "Two seconds." He said. Kirk grimaced in pain.

He wrapped Uhura's wrist up in a bandage. "Leave it on for the rest of today and take it off before you go to sleep, that should do it."

Uhura nodded, and left the area with a glance at Spock. 

"Doctor, I think I too should be returning to my post on the-"

"God dammit Spock, I haven't cleared you for discharge yet!" McCoy yelled.

"And you haven't checked on me since my arrival here; how would you know if I was ready for discharge?" Spock asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I know, believe me, you stay there." Bones jabbed a finger in his direction, and turned back to Jim.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Jim asked.

"Let's hope not." Bones replied. He began to slowly roll the top of the bone back into the shoulder-blade; he knew it was in when he felt it fall without much effort being put onto it. 

"Is it over?" Jim whined.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Awesome, so I can leave now?" Jim sat up, and ones pushed him back so that he was leaning on the pillows.

"Nope. You're staying here." He ran the scanner back over the shoulder. "It's back in, but they have a tendency to come right back out after just putting them back, so I want you here until I'm sure we're not gonna have to do that again."

Kirk groaned, and Bones noticed for the first time the other yellow shirt that had entered the room. Chekov stood a few feet away. "Ah, Doctor, you're busy." He said. "I'll come back-"

"No need," Bones said. "We're done here." He clapped Kirk on the good shoulder. "Sit tight. Chekov, take a seat over there."

Bones pointed to the bed next to Kirk's, and moved toward it while Jim sat scowling at the walls. He looked to Spock, scowled, and then watched Bones and Chekov.

Bones was glad for the new influx of patients, but he wished they had been people who would have been easier to treat. Some shy little red shirts, or a rescued race who were grateful for the assistance. Not these douchebags he called friends.

"What's the problem, Ensign?" Bones asked, as Chekov hoisted himself up onto the bed, his feet no longer touching the floor.

"I was running towards the bridge, and the door did not open in time." Chekov blushed a little at having to admit to such a silly mistake. "I hit my head. It's cut a little, but Miss Marcus was worried I would have a concussion."

Bones could feel Jim smirking over his shoulder at the Chekov's blush as well as accident, but he ignored it, and instead took a gentle hold of the ensign's forehead in order to examine the wound properly. Using a tricorder he made sure it wasn't infected already, and then looked to treat it. 

"The cut itself isn't too bad, it won't need stitches. We'll use butterfly tape to patch it up, you should be fine. We will need to test for concussion, though."

Chekov nodded, and watched as Bones took some salve from a small metal jar on a bedside table and spread it alongthe cut. He then took the butterfly tape he removed from a drawer on the other side of the room to hold the clean cut edges of the cut together, being careful to place them exactly right. Just as he was doing so, the door swooshed open.

Bones let out a small sigh. "Mr. Scotty?" He asked.

"I've burned my hand pretty bad, Docc." He said, standing in the doorway.

"Take a seat." Bones jerked his thumb to the bed next to Chekov's. "I'll be with you in two seconds."

He made sure Chekov wasn't concussed by asking him to walk a straight line from one end of the room to the other, recite his name, age and nationality, as well as the time and the date. And then, when he thought he was fine, he let him go. "If you experience any dizziness or loss of balance, confusion, nausea or amnesia within the next 24 hours come right back here."

"How's he going to remember to come back here if he's got amnesia?" Jim asked.

Bones looked at him with pursed lips, and turned back to Chekov. "You can go." He said.

"Aye Doctor. Thank you." Chekov nodded, hopping down from the bed and leaving the med bay.

"Mr. Scott-" Bones began to approach his bed, when Spock interrupted.

"Doctor, I should very much like to leave now."

"Yeah, me too." Jim joined in.

Bones turned to both of them, and yelled, "Neither of you are going anywhere, so sit down and be quiet. Mr. Scott?" he turned to face Scotty who looked from Kirk and Spock to the now annoyed looking doctor.

"Aye, doctor?" He asked.

"The burn." Bones prompted.

"Oh, aye." Scotty nodded, holding up his palm. A bright scarlet line lay across his milk white skin; it hadn't begun to blister yet. "Pick up a spanner. Didn't realise it'd be hot." He shrugged.

Bones nodded. "Not going to be too difficult to treat. Try not to move." He instructed, giving an injection for pain relief before spray his palm with anti-burn spray and bandaging it loosely. "You can go." He said. "Just be very careful not to knock it."

"Aye doc." Soctty nodded, sliding down from the bed and leaving the med bay. The door swooshed open, and closed behind him.

"Bones for the love of God, can I go yet?" Jim asked.

"If the captain is allowed to leave, Doctor, may I be allowed discharge too?" Spock asked.

The door swooshed open. Bones closed his eyes and turned to find Sulu stood in the hallway with a bust lip and black eye. "Take a seat." He instructed him. He was about to step forward to begin treatment when the door slid open. Bones was about to groan, when he realised that, actually, it was his relief arriving.

"Thank God." He muttered. The young Doctor looked at the med bay, and then to Bones.

"I'm here to relieve you, doctor." She said.

"I am most certainly relieved." Bones muttered. "Don't let either of them go for at least another half hour." He jabbed his finger at Spock and Kirk. "And treat him. Good luck." He raised his eyebrows at her, before leaving the med bay as quickly as he possibly could, his head already spinning with the amount of work he'd gotten in such a small space of time. He took it back; he didn't want med bay to be that busy again.


End file.
